Plastic Desire
by Nurse Ansalong
Summary: A new-comer appears. She's no stranger though! She knows the Gorillaz, and she has a tie to Murdoc. But it's 2D's plight that has her attention...
1. Stranger's Love

First Gorillaz story!  
OC is named after a character in a song by Mew, called Special. I do not own the name, the song, or Mew.  
The characters Russel, 2D, Noodle, and Murdoc are property of Damon and Jamie (sadly).  
I take only credit for the story at hand.

* * *

He laid still on his bed. Breathing and blinking seemed to take effort. It wasn't so much that he was tired, he had simply given up. He knew he would die here. Alone. Longing. His thoughts consumed him tonight. 2D very much desired to look out his window, into the dark murky water, but he knew that damned whale was there. Instead he stared into the snowy television screen. He curled into a fetal position, hugging his legs to his chest. 2D's pity party was abruptly interrupted by one Murdoc Niccals.

"FACEACHE. There's a ship outside, a stranger ship watching MY island!" He smashed the door open. It drained his strength, but 2D managed to lower his gaze to the angry man bellowing at him. "Get out there and WATCH IT!" When 2D didn't move, Murdoc lunged forward and grabbed his arms, yanking him out of bed and to his feet. It wrenched 2D's shoulder, and this rewarded Murdoc with a strangled cry of pain. Murdoc dragged the stumbling, struggling 2D towards a balcony that over looked the ocean. He flung 2D out onto the balcony, quite roughly. It was freezing outside. 2D hugged himself, ignoring his throbbing shoulder.

"Keep an eye on the ship an' tell me if it moves!" Murdoc shut the door and locked it. 2D heard it click. He sat, with his back against the wall, curling in on himself to stay warm. The stupid boat wasn't even moving. He let out a heavy breath through dilated nostrils, his breath visible. He heard the door slide open and he tensed, waiting to be struck. Instead, a blanket was tenderly draped over him. He snuggled with it, grateful for the warmth. Noodle stroked his hair.

"Would you like some tea? I'll warm some for you," she offered gently. 2D looked at her sadly.

"I would like that, yes." he said. He was a little surprised at how raspy his voice was, thought these were the first words he'd spoken in nearly three days. She smiled at him and left to get the tea. He spaced out completely, staring at the little boat. It had one light on, and he couldn't see anyone. He was startled when she appeared in front of him, offering him a mug of tea. He took it, nursing it slowly. She sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He was so scarred from the emotional and physical abuse, he couldn't even enjoy it, despite his strong want to. She lightly held him while she spoke to him.

"I know Murdoc intends to leave you out here until something happens. I'll talk to him and try to get him to change his mind. But we ARE talking about Murdoc here, you know. If he doesn't relent, I'll at least take care of you." Noodle didn't like the way that sounded. 2D didn't either, as evidenced by him pushing the empty mug at her and turning his head away. She took the mug and went back inside, leaving 2D to watch and sleep alone in the cold.

2D was exiled outside for three days. Noodle would bring him food. There was a small, closet like bathroom accessible to him. But, understandably, he was miserable. It was on the fourth night that he saw the boat move again. Pulling the blanket tight around him, he rose shakily and peered over the railing. The boat docked, and a woman stepped off, securing it to their island. She approached, but 2D just watched. Noodle came rushing out onto his balcony. He spun to face her.

"2D, you're supposed to tell Murdoc! Ugh, I'll go tell him, you'll get in trouble, you know!" Exasperated, Noodle rushed back in, but failed to close the doors all the way. This did not escape 2D's notice. He stood there dumbly, looking down, trying to crane his neck to see the door to the inside of the island. He couldn't see, so he slipped inside, relieved to be out of the cold. He could hear voices, excited but not loud. Then he heard someone rapidly approaching. Murdoc. He grabbed 2D's arm, re-aggravating his shoulder injury, and dragged him into the main lounge.

"Look, the person on the boat made it in. It was YOUR job to tell me, not Noodle's!" Murdoc snapped.

"Murdoc-" Was that the strange woman? How did she know his name?

"No, no I gave the lazy slob an order, a simple request that he just failed miserably at!" Murdoc was yelling. 2D, frightened of Murdoc and the stranger, writhed and managed to slip out of Murdoc's grip. He stumbled back a step, then turned to dash away. But the bassist stuck his leg out, tripping the fleeing 2D. He fell hard, and in his shock was unable to get up right away. "Stupid GIT!" Murdoc emphasized the last word by giving 2D a kick to the left side of his rib cage, keeping the terrified man down. 2D coughed harshly as the air was forced out of his lungs. He then gasped, trying to breathe again.

"MURDOC. Enough!" The stranger snapped. He looked at her, almost worried, and backed off. 2D's vision was, more or less, gone. He saw only white, the pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. He couldn't see, but he could feel. And he felt someone kneeling over him. It was an unfamiliar figure. He felt arms wrap around him, gently lift him to his feet. He cried out quietly in near agony and almost collapsed. He clung to the figure.

"I'm taking him to his bed… surely he has one?" her voice was soothing, but her tone left no room for countering her. His head swam. She was rubbing his back as she supported him, waiting for a reply.

"Yea. Take the lift." Murdoc's voice was void of any anger or hatred. He felt the stranger's breath near his ear.

"Come along. Let's get you to bed," she comforted. 2D leaned into her. Stranger or not, it was the most kindness he'd received in a long time. She let him set his own pace to the lift, where, as they stood together, 2D relaxed against her as opposed to simply leaning. She helped him into bed, trying to be careful of his bruised ribs. She accidentally over strained his shoulder, pulling a whimper from him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Stuart," she mumbled, concern etched in her face. He could see her, though she was blurry. She was plain but pretty, with green eyes, pale skin, and waist length very pale blonde hair that was loosely clipped to not fall into her face. She pulled the blankets up to his torso.

"Ff… Fanks," 2D said shakily. "'Oo are you, ezactly?" She smiled.

"We'll meet properly tomorrow, ok? Rest now." She ran her hand affectionately over 2D's hair, and he let his eyes close. She knew their names. She used HIS name. No one ever called him Stuart. He liked it. He was startled to find he wanted the woman to stay. When he opened his heavy lidded eyes, he found he was alone again. He let himself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**x-X-x**

The newcomer slipped outside with Murdoc. He looked at her, welcoming her presence.

"So. Why are you suddenly here, Agarina?"

"Lost my job. I had nowhere to go, so I came looking for you, my dear cousin." Murdoc let out a breath of smoke, knocked the ashes from his cigarette,

"Economy's dead eh?" He looked out over the ocean. "You here for me or Faceache?" She frowned. "I know, Rina. You always ask how 'e is, tell me to be nice in your letters. You can't fix that. Or salvage anything."

"I came to save you as much as him," Rina answered calmly. Murdoc slung his arms around her shoulders.

"You are the only family that ever gave half a nod to me, Rina. I'm happy to see you and of course you can stay. Just don't waste your energy on that miserable sod," Murdoc said. "And 2D ain't much worth your time either." Rina chuckled quietly.

"Well, you're going to have to curb yourself with me around. You're a band. Friends. Hell, family. You need to plaaaaay niiiiiice," she half teased, poking Murdoc's side. He flicked his cigarette into the water.

"Let's get a room set for you then,' he offered. "You had better planned on staying here for a bit."


	2. I Cannot This Time

Basically Rina getting acclimated, with mild 2D comfort.  
Chapter title is a line from the aforementioned Mew song Special, which I still do not own.  
First chapter title is loosely based on a Muse lyric from Glorious; don't own Muse or the song Glorious.

* * *

Upon waking, 2D's first thought related to how long he'd been asleep. His second was of his ribs, which were still quite sore. He could hear voices upstairs, but it was white noise to him. Part of him wanted to go up and seek out the strange woman from the night before, but the other part was cold and just wanted to stay curled under his blankets without having to deal with Murdoc. 2D made a quick mental note to investigate religion when he heard the knock he'd been praying for on his door.

"Stuart? Are you awake?" The knock had been gentle enough that he knew he it was the stranger. He lifted his head and looked at the door, at her as she stepped in. "Good morning."

"Do I get to ask you some questions?" Mostly, he just wanted to know who she was.

"Tell you what. Let me answer most of them, I'm sure I know what you want to ask first. I'm Murdoc's cousin, Agarina. That should tell you who I am and how I know you. Murdoc and I used to write each other, that stopped a couple months ago though. That's how I know where Plastic Beach is. Though actually finding this place took effort. As for you, Murdoc would often make a note of bullying you. I mean, he spoke of the others too, but it never sat right with me, what he said. Funny, you'd think he'd be more sensitive considering his past. And I was always the one to clean up his messes too." 2D was staring at her as she rambled. She smiled at him. "Sorry."

"S'awright. The only time I'm ever spoken to is to be insulted, or when Murdoc is telling' me to do sumfink or get sumfink for him." He was looking at the floor. "Did Russel cook?"

"He did. Would you like to go up there, or…?" Rina was hoping to keep him in bed, partly to heal and partly because she was afraid of the tension. 2D slowly sat up, biting back a sob at how sore he was. When he looked at Rina, her expression warmed him. She looked concerned. About him. This was new and not entirely unwelcome. Depending on someone he barely knew, though, was somewhat scary.

"I fink I can go up there. Probably need to work this all off anyway." 2D stood slowly. He could feel his legs trembling, but was determined to stay up. He pulled his shirt off in favour of a clean one, and followed Rina to the lift. His eyes never left his shoes.

"Am I coming on a bit strong for having just met?" she asked. 2D frowned.

"No. Yes. I'm a bit overwhelmed 'cause I don't get this sort of attention. Like I dunno how to react to it. I want it, but I don't know you ezactly." He looked sideways at her, his head still lowered. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Rina stepped off, but 2D didn't move. She looked back at him.

"Come on then. The food isn't going to come to you," she said. He stepped forward, followed her, but kept a distance. Murdoc's laugh hit him as soon as they entered the room.

"An' look what you found, Rina. Nicely done. Should we feed it?" His tone wasn't as harsh as 2D had anticipated, but the words still stung. Noodle hit him. He was still smirking, but did quiet down. 2D took a seat at the table, and Russel set a plate in front of him. Eggs, toast and jam, and two strips of bacon. He was trying to decide if he really had an appetite when he took a small bite of toast, and this tiny taste of food made him realise he was starving. Noodle watched amused as he inhaled what was in front of him before putting the plate in the sink.

"Just to keep sharp, Noodle and I are going to practice." Murdoc looked around the room. "You, I don't care what you do today." Russel. "You are free to do as you wish." Rina. "And you, I never care what you do." 2D. 2D simply looked at Murdoc with his head tilted slightly. He glanced at Rina, who was letting this slide for now based on 2D's non-reaction. Murdoc motioned Noodle to follow. She turned to Rina.

"Would you like to watch us? If you've never seen us live, this is the next best thing," Noodle offered. Rina shot her eyes to 2D, he was already headed outside. She was slightly disappointed he hadn't asked her to join him, but she was also willing to give him space.

"I suppose watching my cousin make a fool of himself trying to play a bass would be pretty entertaining," Rina teased. Murdoc was somewhat amused with her and half heartedly flipped her off, succeeding in nothing more than making her and Noodle laugh.

"You're on your own for lunch, but dinner will be ready by six. We eat kinda late here, hope that's cool with you," Russel said to her. She nodded.

"Thank you. If your dinner is as good as your breakfast, at least it will be worth the wait," Rina answered gratefully. Russel smiled to himself. Praise was always good. He wasn't fully convinced yet of her being a blood relative of Murdoc's. She'd already done his job of breaking up 2D and Murdoc, and was now praising his cooking. Perhaps God had simply tossed a bit of much needed kindness upon their kingdom of rubbish.

**xXx**

Murdoc was practically waltzing around the studio room, jamming out a fast and rhythmic bass solo, completely improvised, just making up the tune as he went. Rina was quite impressed, and Noodle simply watched him as if waiting for his spazz-fit to end. He carried on for several minutes before ending it, looking at Rina and Noodle as if he had forgotten they were there.

"That isn't how we make our songs," Noodle said. Murdoc frowned.

"Of course not. But it was incredible. As if you'd expect much else from me," he said proudly. Noodle blinked at him, and threw a paper ball that had been sitting on the desk behind her at his head. It bounced off and right into the trash can, which made the two girls laugh. Murdoc sighed as he set his bass back in its stand.

"Yo, Muds, come get dinner before I eat it myself," Russel yelled up to them. He knew he was setting himself up for a joke at the expense of his weight, but Murdoc didn't say it loud enough for him to hear.

"If the lard-o hasn't already," was all he said, stretching himself. Rina poked his side. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He understood the look she was giving him. Noodle was smug and quite pleased.

"I like the leash you have on him," Noddle said cheerfully to Rina. Murdoc grunted.

'I don't put up with his bad manners. I never have and he knows the consequences if he goes too far." Rina was confident; Murdoc was miserable. Noodle's eyes widened.

"She'd kick your ass, Murdoc? You would let her?"

"Don't get all worked up, Noods. She wouldn't hit me. She'd just…" He frowned deeply. "She'd leave. Drop it yeah? I don't have an issue complying with her, Rina at least has a place to reprimand me, however unnecessary," he growled.

They caught sight of 2D exiting the building as they reached the table to eat. Rina was again disappointed, and ate quickly so she could try to catch up with him. With a compliment and a thanks to Russel, she started to go outside as well. Russel tipped her off in a hushed tone to go to the point of the island where a cluster of palm trees grew. And it was there she found 2D, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, enjoying the clear night sky. Neither of them spoke as she sat in the sand a few feet from him. She gave up after several minutes of silence, being broken only by 2D shifting his weight. Rina stood to leave, but 2D took her hand as she started to walk away. She turned to look at him.

"I'm akchully not real good wif words, believe it or not. But I don't want you to leave," he said, his voice low like he should feel guilty for the statement. He looked at their hands, then let go. He took a few steps away, sitting then just out of reach of the water as it lapped at the edge of the island. 2D looked at her hopefully and she sat again at his side. There they sat, in companionable silence, 2D happy to have someone to be with, and Rina happy to be comforting him.

Inside the palace, just across the tiny island, Murdoc sat at the foot of his bed, his head in his hands, pulling at his hair from time to time, biting back tears as he rambled. Some words seemed to cause him sadness, some words seemed to cause him anger. Mostly, it just caused Noodle to wonder why he was letting it out at all, let alone to her.

* * *

LAWL A CLIFFHANGERZ. But good news regarding the next chapter for all you Murdoc lovers out there. Lotsa him incoming.


	3. A Rocket Through Me

A Rocket Through Me is a line of lyrics from Mew's song Special. Still don't own Mew or the song.  
A quick note; Rina is said to have gone into D's room before seeing Muds, so the bit after the xXx page break is what was missed while Murdoc was going to bed/falling asleep/aiting for Rina.

* * *

"…But that was the whole point! She was there, every time. Black eye, broken nose, Rina was always cleaning me up. So, naturally we stayed in touch the best we could. I guess I thought I didn't need it anymore." Murdoc sniffed, trying to keep his tears at bay. Crying was beneath him. He didn't cry anymore. "And now she's come to find me." He wasn't sure what to say about that. He knew exactly how he felt, but putting it into words, especially without losing his intimidation factor while doing so, was proving to be impossible.

"Are you jealous she spends more time trying to be with 2D then?" Noodle asked. Murdoc snorted.

"No. She can have him, no one else gives half a shit for him," he snarled.

"You didn't answer the question," Noodle said pointedly. Murdoc's face softened, his eyes lowered. "Your silence is revealing." His eyes narrowed, giving him a hopeless look.

"When I made mention of her leaving, it was… unsettling, at best. She's my cousin, the only blood that never tried to kill me. And off she goes trompin' about with Dullard. Tha's not fair. I need help, got everything chasin' after me, wantin' me dead, hell some days I even want me dead." He let out a heavy breath and looked out the window. It was very dark, and he had not yet heard Rina or 2D come back in. "She always went off about wantin' me to press on. She even brought up suicide which is laughable; I'm not that bad off. The world needs someone great." He smiled arrogantly. "Besides that, I wouldn't crush her like that." He heard the front door open, then close, then footsteps. Both sets were headed to the lift, and he heard it move. He frowned.

"She has to come back up, to go to her bed," Noodle offered. Murdoc shot her an angry look. Noodle laughed when she realised why he was upset. "Not 2D, he wouldn't. Not fast like this, He is not like this." Her English could still use a small bit of polishing, but it was much better than it had been so many years ago. That was something Murdoc could not ignore, that she was grown up now. Though she frequently would reprimand him for his behaviour, he was incredibly fond of her. He pushed the thoughts away. Time and a place.

"If he tries anything with her, I'll strangle the bloody git with his own intestines," Murdoc growled. Noodle rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It is late, Murdoc. Perhaps we should worry about sleeping, instead of what 2D may or may not do," she said gently. Murdoc looked at her, his eyes glazed with the tears he'd been wrestling for nearly ninety minutes as he spoke with Noodle. She was smiling at him, comfortingly, and upon seeing how sad his eyes were, she hugged him. He closed his eyes and returned the embrace. When she left, closing the door behind her, Murdoc slipped into bed and rolled over, his back to the door. Part of him had hoped she wouldn't leave, but she was unaware of his feelings and he was comfortably sure she didn't return them anyway. Knowing his cousin was happy, and that 2D was growing happy, and that it was from them being together, stung him more than he cared to admit. He was half asleep when his door opened again, and it didn't register with him to look over at who it was.

"Murdoc? Are you asleep?" Rina. Better late than never. He sat up, looking at her groggily. He didn't speak. "I woke you. You can go back to sleep, I just wanted to say good night, maybe talk for a bit."

"Kind of late on that one Rina," he snapped, squinting at her. He rubbed his eyes, the sleepy haze refusing to let him go. He looked at her again, and she looked a little distressed. "Sorry." Rina just giggled.

"I know, Murdoc. You want me to yourself. And you know I love you, you're the only relative I stayed in touch with, too." She sat on the floor. Feeling guilty for snapping at her, Murdoc got out of bed and sat across from her.

"I don't want to discuss Faceache and my treatment of him," he said flatly. Her smile softened him.

"Of course not. That isn't what I wanted to talk about anyway. In fact, there wasn't anything, but we have been out of touch for nearly two months. Have I missed anything?"

"Eh. We shook the pirates loose, the zeds, whatever the hell was clamoring for MY island. It's mine. They're gone. Don't know or care where," he said proudly, even straightening a bit with the delivery of the news. "It's nice because we can actually go outside. Oh, we lost the Cyborg, basically turned her into a living bomb, tha's how we lost most of the bleeding sods anyway." He waited. Rina bit.

"And how did Noodle feel?"

"Tha's the best part! It was HER idea!" Murdoc was beaming. "It was so sadistic, it was like her killing herself… I dunno, it was just really amazing when SHE sent the Cyborg off to die. I wish I'd video taped it." Murdoc yawned, not surprised at how tired he felt. He was also not surprised that this terminated their talk for now. So Rina stood, and he mirrored her actions, swaying slightly in his exhaustion. She hugged him, which startled him.

"G'night Murdoc. I'll make sure we get time together, ok? Don't worry about that." He rested his chain on he shoulder for a moment before pulling away and slipping into bed, mumbling a good night in such a tone that Rina was reminded of a 12 year old him. She smiled to herself, picturing the awkward, gangly young Murdoc, as she made her way to her room for the night.

**xXx**

2D and Rina walked into his room. The window curtains were open, and reminder in the form of fear from Murdoc that he was still the alpha dog. As 2D turned on a small lamp, the open curtains caught his eye. The whale swam over, peering into the window. 2D shrieked and scrambled behind Rina, clutching at her shirt. Frowning, she went to the window, banged on the glass (which startled the whale), and yanked the curtains closed. She turned to 2D, who had cowered into the corner.

"Is it gone then?" He peeked through his fingers. Rina stood by the now-closed window, looking at him curiously. She walked over to him, and extended her hand. He looked at her hand, unsure of the offer, but took it, and stood. "Sorry, that bloody whale terrifies me. I 'ate it. But I dunno how to make it leave, Murdoc pays it or sumfink, I guess. I dunno." He sat on his bed, feeling stupid. "I don't even know why they scare me." Rina sat next to him. He couldn't look at her. Just stared at his shoes.

"Why do you have to have a reason? You can't be scared just because that's you?" she asked. He frowned.

"Murdoc says it's stupid," 2D mumbled. Rina laughed a little, offending 2D. "Yea, Murdoc insulting my intelligence is hilarious." Rina shook her head.

"No. The fact that you put stock into what that goof says is funny. Don't listen to him. He hyperventilates when he looks up. It scares him," 2D looked at her.

"Does it?" It made him feel just a little better that Murdoc had silly fears, too. Still, he felt his eyes sting as his mind started throwing recorded sound bits of Murdoc's abuse at him. He rubbed his face. Rina put her arm around 2D, who leaned into her. He had longed for many years now to be held, to be comforted. He wasn't so dense that he didn't realise he only wanted her now because he himself felt wanted. But that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying the affection. She touched his jaw with her finger tips, tilting his head, and her heart broke at his expression. His black eyes were pleading and glassy. A tear fell, she wiped it with her thumb, and wrapped her other arm around him.

"It's really been a long time since anyone hugged me," he mumbled. He rested his head against hers.

"Murdoc makes fun of me, too," she said, trying to change the tone of the subject.

"You? 'Is favourite relative?" 2D wasn't sure he believed it. Rina nodded.

"We used to write a lot, like I said, and I've had a long time to let it simmer with me, but I did tell him that his treatment of you really bothered me. He'd poke fun at me." She tensed a bit, unsure of 2D's reaction. He seemed to just lean into her embrace more. He didn't answer her. He nearly whimpered at her when she let go and stood up. He looked at her sadly.

"Why don't you get some rest, hm? I need to say good night to Murdoc anyway, I'm sure he's already jealous," she said thoughtfully. 2D felt his anger towards Murdoc burn just a bit more. Taking Rina's advice, he slowly got into bed, laying on his back, wincing as his ribs began throbbing. She crouched near him, and he turned his head to look at her. She put her hand on his head, stroked his hair as she pecked an innocent kiss to his cheek. It was borderline motherly. It warmed him. "Good night, Stuart." He was too stunned to answer, and he quietly cursed himself as she left him to sleep.

* * *

D'aawwwwww. Anyway, in the next chapter or two, Mudsy will have a fairly large and startling realisation regarding 2D. This will NOT be 2D x Muds, but I think it's fairly obvious where I'm going with this, lol.


	4. At the Same Time

I don't own Dave, he is property of Damon and Jamie, which is fine, I don't like him anyway.  
The small scene with Rina and 2D is not to be taken sexual. ...Yet.

* * *

"Yo Muds! We ain't got no hot water!" Russel's yelling woke 2D, who raised his head sleepily, startled at the sudden yelling.

"It comes and goes, give it a few hours!" Murdoc snapped back.

"Nah man, look, we ain't had no hot water for almost three days! Baby girl's gonna get sick in a cold shower, and I'm sure you don't want Rina gettin' sick too!" Russel knew he'd won now.

"'Ey Dullard, get up already! You 'ave a job!" Murdoc hollered to him. 2D sat up, sighing. He really wasn't interested today. Well, he never was, really. He dressed himself and went up to the main level.

"Good morning!" Noodle greeted with a toothy grin. He smiled and responded to her greeting with a ruffling of her hair, which still made her giggle sweetly despite not being a child anymore. He scanned the room for Rina, but… Ah. She appeared from a hallway that he knew led to the no longer vacant spare room that he used to loudly try to get as his own. Murdoc had been very firm.

"You, fix the water heater," Murdoc said, waving his hand in 2D's direction.

"Wha 'bout Dave? Why can't he fix it?" he asked, hoping he hadn't missed anything obvious.

"Remember when we saved my island from the creepers out there? 'Course you do, you were there. Anyway, Dave left. Got tired of it, something 'bout tea, and left," Murdoc answered with a nod.

"If iss so easy to leave, why haven't we left yet?" Murdoc rolled his eyes at 2D.

"We don't WANT to leave. Except you I guess but that whale won't let you, will he?" His tone was taunting. 2D flinched a bit at it, causing Rina to jab Murdoc in the side with her elbow. He felt it, obeyed it, but refused to acknowledge it. "And because Dave is gone, YOU get to fix it." He shoved a toolbox at 2D, who took it but just stared dumbly at it. "Rina, go with him and make sure he doesn't break anything. Actually, I don't trust you with my cousin, I'll go down as well."

"You'll help then?" 2D asked hopefully. Murdoc just laughed. He laughed right in 2D's face. 2D was slightly comforted at feeling Rina's hand graze his arm, a gentle "let's go" touch.

"What a stupid question. I'm not helping! Why should I? I just want to watch!" Murdoc said. Rina socked his shoulder, eliciting a giggle from Noodle.

"If we need your help, you're gong to help. Especially if I need it." Murdoc grimaced at her tone. "And it wasn't a stupid question."

"All he asks are stupid questions," Murdoc pouted.

"Yes, well, I've asked some, and so have you." His eyes widened. "Especially the one concerning the ant eater and the car wax-" Murdoc clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shush now Rina, we need not go there, eh?" he begged. He could feel her smiling. Once sure she wouldn't spill it, he let his hand drop. Rina made a quick gesture at Noodle, implying they'd speak later, and Rina would elaborate. An evil looking smile crossed Noodle's face, and she went to Russel at the kitchen table. He was making a list of things they'd need to order; food, toiletries, things that Murdoc would order from God Knows Where, and God Knows How but they always were delivered.

The trio made their way down to the boiler room, 2D nervously looking at all the tools. He didn't know what half of them did, or how to use most of them. He didn't want to be the one responsible should the island blow up. Murdoc sat in a beat up metal chair and watched. Rina knelt at 2D's side and they stared at the wires and tubes. Rina picked up a pair of pliers and pulled at the first wire.

Disconnect, reconnect, switching what wires went into what plugs, splicing, and replacing. Two hours of work, and getting yelled at by Murdoc, yielded nothing.

"Well, there's one thing we haven't tried," Rina said, standing, straightening her back. 2D looked at her.

"Wussat then?"

"We haven't kicked it yet." Murdoc sighed at her suggestion. "Well, if you think it'll do no good, kick it and prove me wrong. I put my foot through my computer tower once, remember, and it worked better than ever." Murdoc smiled, he actually remembered that tower, the big dent in the side. He rose and looked at the water heater. 2D scurried backwards, towards the door. And Murdoc kicked the back panel with all his might. A hose came loose, spraying super heated steam everywhere. All the wires on the near by control panel began sparking. The hose became stuck in such a way that it was belching its steam onto the door handles. Murdoc kicked the hose away as 2D reached for the handles. He yelped and jerked his hands away, shrinking back as Rina put an arm around him.

"Scared of the door?" Murdoc yelled over the mess.

"It's too hot!" 2D said, his voice shaking.

"Blubbering whimp… stupid Dullard…" Murdoc braced himself for what he knew would be unbearable pain. But he had to at least get Rina out. He clenched his jaw and grabbed the door handles, pushed them in, shoved the doors open. Tears of pain streaked down his face, he bit his lip until it bled. He pushed the doors shut with his waist as soon as he saw Rina exit behind 2D. She was checking 2D's hands. _HIS hands, I opened the bloody door!_ Murdoc thought angrily. He shuddered, but looked at his own palms. The burns were severe. It looked like something you'd see on television, but never on yourself. He had gone pale.

"Murdoc?" Rina called gently. She sounded a mile away. He looked at her, dazed, the room was spinning. His legs buckled, he fell to his knees. "MURDOC?" She and 2D were at his sides, supporting him. He could hear her talking to him, but she sounded like she was under water. The full extent of the pain was starting to creep in despite the shock. And it caused him to completely lose consciousness.

**xXx**

Murdoc whimpered. He was only starting to wake up, but the pain was already eating at him. As he continued to come back, his whimpers turned to cries. And once he was fully aware of himself, he was nearly howling in pain. 2D was faster out of the room than Rina, and he rushed two small bags of ice to her. Murdoc's hands were wrapped, facing up, resting on his torso. When she set the small bags on his palms, she held his hands to keep them there until he calmed down. 2D just stood in the doorway, afraid to get near Murdoc, but afraid to leave in case he was needed.

"Was.. I…" Murdoc strained, trying to talk, but was still gasping, still a bit shocky. His head registered Rina tending to him, and his body went completely slack. An old comfort.

"Yes, you were stupid enough to grab a hot metal door handle," Rina said gently. 2D chuckled a bit. Murdoc looked at him, but not unkindly. He looked down at his wrapped hands, then shut his eyes. He was on his back and was just trying not to look up at he ceiling. "Think you can walk?" Rina asked. He opened an eye and looked at her.

"Why?" He felt very weak and didn't want to move.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your own room?" she asked him, confused. He sighed and attempted to sit up. It went poorly. His hands, though tolerable, still hurt, and he was still trying the throw the worst of the shock. Sitting up made him so dizzy, he was nauseated. He shut his eyes as he rested back against the arm of the couch. He felt Rina tenderly ease him up, and another set of hands support him as he was stood up. He knew it was 2D. He didn't care. What he did care about was that the ice was gone and his hands were throbbing. As soon as he was settled in his own bed, Rina set the ice packs in his hands again.

"Thank you," Murdoc mumbled the words as if they were taboo. He glanced over at 2D who was still afraid to pass the doorway into a room that Murdoc occupied.

"You should say that to him. I'm not particularly strong, but he is, more than you think. He nearly carried you. Both times, actually," Rina said lightly.

"Yeah, I treat him like shit so he helps me when I'm fuckin' crippled useless?" Murdoc growled. Rina patted his head.

"Stuart can't hate. Well, he can't act on his hatred, anyway. Thank him, when you can." Rina smiled at Murdoc. He suddenly felt very tired. "Get some rest, ok? Are you hungry?" They had eaten dinner already, it was quite late. Murdoc had been out for a long time.

"Nng, no. I'd probly sick it up," he mumbled. She patted his head again. He closed his eyes.

"Just.. Call for me if you need anything, ok?" she offered. Murdoc grunted at her. She rubbed his shoulder as she left, 2D following her like a little puppy. They went to his room, where he laid on his bed and she sat on the edge with him. He turned the television on.

"How do you get such quality satellite way out here?" Rina asked, knowing the answer.

"Murdoc jury rigged some equipment, I dunno what, or how, but we always get it in crystal clear," 2D confirmed.

"Stuart, would you be uncomfortable if.." Rina hesitated, embarrassed to finish her question. But 2D looked at her, completely clueless. It made her smile.

"Wha? Wha's wrong?" he asked her.

"Would you be ok if.. I.. laid down..?" she asked slowly. 2D smiled widely. He didn't have to say anything. She laid on her side, eyes on the television. Some food show. Something neutral. She felt 2D shift a bit behind her. He watched her, his heart racing. It took several moments, but he worked up his courage and rested his hand on her waist. When he felt her hand on his, he was expecting her to move it away. Instead, she pulled his arm across her. She didn't look at him or address him. 2D held her closely then, as a child would hold onto a teddy bear.

And while they were trying their best not to let it, sleep took them both as they lay in the flickering light of 2D's old television screen.

* * *

Do remember Rina told Muds to call her if he needed her...


	5. You Must Rescue Us All

Delayed chapter was delayed by PC issues and lots of WoW. My new devilsaur has given up being King of Sholozar Basin and now chomps through dungeons under the Witness Protection name of Koga.  
Chapter name is a set of lyrics belonging to Muse. I do not own the lyrics or the band Muse.

* * *

"RRIINNAAAAA!" It wasn't just he volume that snapped Rina and 2D from sleeping. The tone was none too pleasant either. Rina scrambled out of bed, stepping into her shoes and combing her hair with her fingers, not even so much as apologizing to 2D. He was propped up on one arm, blinking, trying to piece together what was going on. Rina was there, they fell asleep. Murdoc had noticed. This didn't worry him, and he snuggled with his pillow, which had caught Rina's sweet scent. Rina, meanwhile, had reached an immensely annoyed Murdoc.

"Yeah, hey, hi, you ok?" she asked quickly. He held his hands up, scowling. She frowned.

"And yes, Rina, I DID happen to notice from which direction you came dashing," he growled. "May I ask what business you had there? I know you didn't sleep in your room, because you are still dressed, right down to your shoes."

"He feels really bad, Murdoc, I was trying to keep him company for a bit last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Rina said, taking his wrists in her hands. He looked at her with such distrust she felt hurt.

"He SHOULD feel bad. Had he not been so spineless, HE'D be the one with his hands all a mess. He doesn't even need his hands, I do!" He was starting to tremble a bit in his anger. "They hurt. Quite a bit, really. Is there anything else to stop it?" Murdoc asked, taking control of himself again.

"Well, honestly, no," Rina answered gently. "Come. We'll redress your hands, and it should make them feel better." Still scowling darkly, he followed her to the largest bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath tub as she carefully tended to his hands. The cool water and fresh dressing was soothing. It was the memory of her always patching him up, though, that gave him the most comfort. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten how nice it was to have someone care for him so much. She smiled at him.

"See, much better now, right?" Her voice was so happy. It was contagious.

"Yes. Well, better than it was, but not… How long did you say it'd be before I stopped thinking about just chopping the damned things off?" he asked, making her giggle. They made their way back to the main room of the building, which more or less served as a lounge. Murdoc slumped onto the couch, watching Rina as she went to the kitchen. She had completely missed breakfast, and settled for a cup of instant soup. Murdoc stared at the carpeting then, spacing out. Rina stood in the doorway, eating her soup, watching with a smile as Noodle sidled up to Murdoc. He came to, looking at her as she slipped under his arm, cuddling him.

"Do you feel better?" she asked. His expression stayed soft, something that did not escape Rina's notice.

"A bit, yeah, I do now, anyway," he answered, hoping she took the hint. She crossed her arm over his front, hugging herself to him. Murdoc felt a painful jab at his heart. Noodle's touch had him quite distracted for now. Rina made another cup of soup and was able to slip away unnoticed as Murdoc relished his connection with Noodle.

**xXx**

"Stuart? Are you awake?" Rina called gently. 2D looked at the door as she walked in. He honestly wasn't sure if he was happier to see Rina or the soup. She offered it to him, and he took it, almost snatching it from her hands. She sat next to him and his manners kicked in.

"Wha' 'bout you? You're not hungry?" he asked her, trying to refrain from shoveling the soup into his mouth. She smiled, looking away from the cartoons on his television.

"I ate already. We missed breakfast. I took care of Murdoc, thankfully he is quite occupied at the moment," she told him, knowing Murdoc would be the subject of his next inquiry. He stopped, mouth open, and slowly set the fork into the cup.

"That was sumfink I di'nt want to fink about," he said, feeling a bit mortified. Rina laughed, rather loudly, when she realized what he was thinking.

"Oh, goodness no, Stuart! He's on the couch with Noodle, she was watching the telly up there and when he sat down, she sat with him… Silly," she said, smiling at him. He looked at her skeptically as he began eating again.

"'As he got a fing then, wif Noodle? He's been acting right strange when she comes 'round and tries to make it like 'e isn't. But it's very obvious," 2D said around a mouthful of food. Rina nodded slowly.

"He hasn't been drinking, though, which may have evened him out," she said. 2D's black eyes widened. She blinked at his shock. "Yeah, I hate that he drinks because it was why his father was so cruel to him. I don't want him to be his father, slobbery drunk and beating everything that moves, but, well…"

"But 'e doesn't beat everyfing. Jus' me," 2D answered as if it wasn't a big deal. Rina frowned. 2D threw the cup away and set the fork on his bedside table, then rummaged under his pillow for a moment before producing a large bottle of pills. Rina stared at it.

"Are you sick?" she asked, not sure what to make of the pills. 2D shook his head.

"I get these headaches. Jus' awful, these nauseatin' migraines. An' I'd jus' take a small handful an' hope it went away." He turned the bottle in his hand a few times. "But it's not been as bad wif you here. I mean my 'ead still hurts, it's jus'… not enough to need the pills. Steadily gettin' less painful." He stared at the pills for a moment longer then stashed the bottle back under his pillow. He looked at Rina, who looked torn between sympathy for his pain and joy that the pain in question seems to be fading. "I fink it's jus' stress, from dealin' wif Murdoc."

"He is difficult, I've had to keep him reined in quite a bit." 2D looked from her back to the cartoons. He leaned back into his pillows to watch more comfortably, silently hoping Rina would lay with him as she had the night before. She looked at him, and scooted back, resting against him as he draped an arm around her. Neither of them heard Murdoc, who was simply looking for company, as Noodle and Russel had gone to practice together, and was actually desperate enough to accept 2D being around if it meant Rina would be there.

The door wasn't closed, not all the way. Thus, when Rina tilted her head back to look at 2D, and when 2D acted on a sudden surge of bravery and what he was sure was the budding start of love, Murdoc was watching. The kiss wasn't long, or sexual, or lustful. It was only a kiss, but it tore him to pieces. She wasn't here for him. It wasn't helping that what he just witnessed was what he knew he would forever be denied from Noodle. So he slunk to his study and pulled a bottle of alcohol from a drawer in the desk. Staring into his fish tank, thinking of how he hated the little red fish for hiding all the time, he gingerly opened the bottle and took a healthy swing.

**xXx**

Murdoc polished off the rather large bottle of rum before supper, barricading himself in his room on the claim that he felt ill and wasn't hungry. He blew Rina off when she came to check on him, feeling mildly bitter that Noodle seemed to have lost interest in his pain. He laid in bed, nursing a second bottle of alcohol, listening to the rest of the population of the house enjoying themselves. His hands were throbbing again. It wasn't until silence had over taken the Gorillaz base that he dared to venture out for food. As he stood up, pulling out of the refrigerator with simplistic turkey sandwich, he caught a shadow from the corner of his eye. He turned and faced a petrified 2D.

"H-hi, Murdoc. You feelin' better then?" he asked shakily. He was scared. Murdoc was thrilled. He smiled quite evilly at his bandmate.

"You're very lucky, Faceache. You know why? Because this-" he held a hand up "-should have been you. You couldn't even get Rina out of that room, we're lucky nothing exploded until we were out. Had I not been there, you two would have died. And what thanks do I get, hmm?" For being so drunk, his words were quite clear. 2D had backed into the kitchen wall, the stench of alcohol driving him back almost more than fear. Murdoc pulled his face from 2D's. He stared. 2D began shaking.

"By the way. Congratulations on taking Rina for yourself, you selfish git. She's MY cousin, and she was supposed to be here for ME. Not you! She was suppsed to be here FOR ME, someone who actually gave half a shit for ME!" In his fit, he threw a punch at 2D, his fist connecting with 2D's jaw. His head snapped to one side, blood trickled down his chin. He stared at the floor and slid down til he was not more than a crumpled heap of surrender. Murdoc stared at him, contemplating kicking him. But his hand was starting to throb. The pain was nearly dizzying. He took the sandwich from the counter and retreated to his room, stumbling slightly.

2D was left on the ground, in a stupor. He had no idea how long he sat there before he was retrieved, an arm going around him, a hand caressing his face. Rina helped him to his feet, wiped his chin with a warm, damp paper towel. Her touch was gentle, but she was silent and seemed almost angry. She ushered 2D to bed with much affectionate comfort before going up to confront Murdoc. She found him asleep, curled tightly on himself, a half empty bottle of rum by his bed. She took it, poured it down the kitchen sink. Instead of waking him, she returned to 2D's room with the glass of water he had been after. He was still awake, watching something regarding haunted places in the world.

"Did he say he was sorry?" 2D asked, gaze not wavering. Rina looked at him without answering. He pulled his blankets down and moved against the wall, still not looking at her. She slipped into his bed with him, setting the water on the small stand where the fork still sat.

"He was asleep. I'll just corner him tomorrow, I promise, I know how to get his attention." She was confident and 2D trusted her. He put his arm around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. Not another word was spoken between the two as they fell asleep.

* * *

Yay for the incoming Rina vs Murdoc showdown!


	6. Hollywood Would be Jealous

The chapter title is a line from the song Dressed for Friend Requests, by Drop Dead, Gorgeous. I am not affiliated with this band or the song.  
Short but meaningful chaper wherein Rina confronts Murdoc and starts to deconstruct him. Which is a line I may use later on because I kind of really like that.

* * *

When Murdoc woke the following morning, Rina was sitting on the floor, her back against the door, reading. He watched her for several minutes, not sure if he wanted her aware that he was awake. But she looked up, then, and she straightened, marked her place, and set her book down. They just stared. Rina spoke first.

"You're really pushing it." Murdoc only sniffed, almost afraid to speak. "I can't help you if you won't let me."

"Mm.. You don't want to help me anyway, you only want ol' Dullard." He tried to hide the jealousy, he knew it was childish. Rina's gaze didn't waver.

"How long was I there? How often, in all your suffering, did I show up and chase the shadows back into the corners?" she asked calmly. She had no intention of arguing, she simply wanted to stop Murdoc from channeling his anger by abusing his band mates. "You remember how it was, why would you do that intentionally to others?" He reached down, looking for the bottle he knew he'd left there.

"Did you toss my rum?" Murdoc asked her, though not trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I don't want you drinking. It's bad enough you smoke. Answer my question." She was pleased that they weren't yelling. Yet. She knew with him it'd be inevitable.

"He's a fuckin' id'yit, if I don't beat something into him-"

"You aren't answering my question. Don't validate why you do it. There is no validation, the bottom line is that you're turning into your father." Murdoc stood. He wasn't sure how he hadn't struck her, the rage was almost blinding him.

"I'll NEVER be my father! And how bloody dare you even say that!" he roared at her. She just sat, and stared up at him. "You care 'bout that bleeding stupid sod more than me, THAT'S the bottom line! You were supposed to be here for ME!"

"I came here in part because I had nowhere else to go. You're my family. I love you. That's the majority of why I'm here, you stopped writing and as soon as I lost my job, it was like a sign. I had to come find you," she told him. He was still seething. "I'm taking care of Stuart because the more content he is, the safer he feels, the happier his mood, the less he'll be in your way." She hated how that sounded, but it seemed to settle Murdoc slightly.

"He shouldn't even matter, lock him back in his fuckin' room with the God damned curtains ripped off that window. Out of the way, not in my face," Murdoc snarled, voice still raised. "This isn't even about me anymore, I haven't seen much evidence that you really care to burden yourself with me anymore!"

"You were never a burden. You didn't deserve what you got and I never felt obligated to help. I wanted to because I cared. And I still do." His expression turned to a very sad distrust. Rina stood and looked at him. "I know you don't want me to leave." His eyes narrowed. "And I know you did what you did for him as much as me."

"Yeah, probly ruined my 'ands for tha' stupid waste-"

"You didn't have to. Grab me, shove the door open, shut it again. There, now I'm out, you're out, and Stuart's left. But you didn't. You opened the door and held it until-"

"Yeah you were behind him, he was getting out first anyway!" Murdoc took a breath, trying to stop yelling. Rina wasn't upset, not as much as he could tell anyway, and trying to carry on with him yelling and her totally calm was tiring in itself. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him. But I wasn't saving him for him, I was saving him for me. I saved HIM. I'M the hero." Rina nodded.

"I know that's what you'll tell anyone who asks," she said quietly. "What if he hadn't gotten out, and the console had exploded with him in there? Would you feel guilty and wish for a way to apologise to him, or would you hate yourself for not being able to boast that you saved him?" Murdoc's eyes locked with hers but his expression was blank and his vision unfocused.

"You'd feel guilty."  
"I'd feel guilty."

Murdoc looked at the floor. Rina was looking at him with much curiosity. She put her hand on his shoulder, and, with some hesitation, he looked at her. Her smile was killing him.

"You care. And that's ok. You're supposed to care about your friends," she said to him. He snorted.

"I don't care about Faceache. I care about my band. I lose him, I lose it all." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Rina or himself of this. He thought for a moment. "I don't want your pourin' yourself all over him either if you are here for me," he said, half changing the subject, his voice now very quiet.

"Would it help if Noodle returned your feelings?" Rina asked. Murdoc paled and sat on he edge of his bed.

"Fuckin' dirty old man, lookin' at her like tha'. An' I know tha's all she'll see." His voice left little room for persuading him otherwise. Rina tilted her head at him.

"You haven't even asked." She wasn't going to fuel his pity. He shook his head. "Well, dress yourself a bit more. Not sure running about in your skivvies is a great idea." Murdoc didn't move. Rina bent over him and hugged him. The action was familiar and thus, comforting, and he returned the hug. She smiled at him. "I'll be back shortly, and we'll get your hands cleaned again, ok?" Murdoc only nodded. Rina sighed and left him, closing the door and seeking out Noodle.

**xXx**

Noodle grinned at seeing Rina, having another female to chatter with felt better than she'd expected. The two went out onto one of the balconies as they started talking about a more serious subject, not interested in anyone over hearing them.

"Well, yes, I can tell that Murdoc… has developed… emotions for me," Noodle was still a little slow selecting words, hut was very understandable regardless. "I would be lying if I said I felt nothing. I feel a lot; I care for 2D still, but after I return, I care more deeply for Murdoc than I ever have. More than I feel… for 2D." She looked a little unsure of herself. "You seem to have an idea."

"I do," Rina nodded. "I told him I'd be back to him shortly, but why don't you go instead?"

"It isn't difficult?" Noodle asked.

"Not at all. Unwrap, use one of those oversized cotton balls to put the dressing on, rewrap. I'm sure he'd like the one on one with you." Rina watched Noodle's face, which now shone with more optimism.

"I think that is why he's so tense, he is not receiving all of the attention anymore." Noodle giggled. "He is a big attention whore." Rina laughed a bit with Noodle. They went back inside, and after quietly thanking each other, they went their separate ways to tend to their respective broken-ego'd charges.

* * *

A Murdoc x 2D showdown is still in the works. I feel bad that I'm not really using Russel a lot, but he feels like such a non entity to me. He has a small heroic part next chapter though. Yay.


	7. Magnetic Rings

Sorry this took so long. Lotsa stuff going on. THEN I GOT SICK. IT SUCKED. A LOT.  
Thank you to my regular reviewers, who need to review or I don't update :P To my... irregular reviewers o_O I love you, too!  
ALMOST FORGOT! Magnetic Rings was a term from Thursday's song "Magnets Caught in a Metal Heart." Benjamin Barker is from the movie Sweeny Todd. I am not affiliated with nor do I own Tursday, their song, Benjamin Barker, or Sweeny Todd, the film or the on-stage musical.

* * *

"Of course I trust you but I don't believe this one," 2D said, frowning. He had listened patiently to Rina telling him what happened with Murdoc but refused to take her words as truth.

"I figured he wouldn't be too happy with me if I went in there wired, so I have no proof. Hopefully it'll make an impact in his attitude, though he will probably still expect my complete attention," Rina said, not really sure if what she said made any sense.

"Yea, he'll be awright if you only ever talk to him, an' not me, then he might be a lil' bit nice," 2D argued stubbornly.

"Well, Noodle is with him now, perhaps that will improve him, if at least for the rest of the day," she said. "Though unfortunately your scenario does seem to be the only one that makes any sense." 2D pouted at her.

"Then maybe I should stay here, an' not ever go back out wiv the rest of the band up there." He seemed frustrated with his options, or lack of, and Rina wasn't doing any better trying to solve it.

"No, Stuart, that isn't reasonable at all," she said gently. He looked away from her at stared at his door. It still bore the wear and dents and gouges from him banging on it, both with his fists and various objects. While he'd been free to leave his room at will for some time, the fear that this would be taken away would never leave him. "I hate that door." 2D looked at her again.

"It wasn't anyfing for you, why d'you hate it?" He still couldn't wrap his head around this compassion thing. It was still very new.

"I know what it represents and it bothers me," she said flatly. "So, let's stop staring at it." She took his hand, loosely, and coaxed him out of his room and up the lift to the more active area of the building. Murdoc barely looked at them, which was a relief for 2D. He was sitting with Noodle, watching the television. They were more or less oblivious to things outside of themselves, and were certainly not thinking of Rina or 2D.

"Got eggs and porridge, saved some for ya both," Russel said warmly. "Figured as late as y'all tend to stay up, you'd be up late too, guess this is pretty much lunch for y'all." He appreciated the smile from Rina, a gesture he seemed to only ever get from Noodle. Even that had gotten rare in the last month or so as she had delved deeper into her thoughts. Though she meant no offense to Russel, he was still disappointed that Noodle, the last bit of sunshine they had, was clouding over.

"Did you get the water fixed?" 2D asked, feeling suddenly regretful, hoping Russel wouldn't take it as impatience. But Russel just beamed like he'd won a lottery.

"I did! It was a mess in there, what the hell were y'all doin'? Tryin'a kick it back to life?" he teased around a laugh. "But yeah, it's runnin' great now, Dave was fuckin' useless which I ain't all to surprised about."

"Akchully, Murdoc did kick it. But I guess a water heater isn't a computer…" He glanced at Rina, who was trying to bite back a smile.

"Yeah, I kicked an old computer of mine and it worked great, so Murdoc kicked the console… thing. Yeah, you saw how well that went," she said, a giggle finally escaping her. "Sorry Russel."

"Ah, no sweat. Gave me somthin' to do in my down time We try to keep practicing so when we do get back to work we aren't all over the place, tryin'a remember what we do. But on days off, it's boring, I ain't gonna lie."

"If no one's going to be up in the studio, I'd kind of like it, to myself," 2D said quietly, still timid despite Rina's almost counter-bullying air when keeping people off of him.

"Naw, no one's gonna use it, 'specially not Muds, I know you're scared of him, but uh…" Russel shot a look towards Murdoc, who was now stretched across the couch with Noodle draped over him. He was reading (a task he found difficult and painful if he wasn't careful), and she was watching the television. 2D nodded, but didn't speak. The scene was actually unsettling to him, though if it was his desire to be tangled with Rina the same way or the fact that it was NOODLE and MURDOC, he wasn't sure.

"Come then," Rina's light voice took 2D's attention and he followed her towards the lift. He studied her. She looked sad and beautiful.

"You look like you're very sad," 2D said to her, startled slightly by the glossiness in her eyes.

"I am. But I don't want to dwell on it. It isn't the point of being here, is it?" she smiled, but 2D, eyes broken and most of his brain out of order, could sense it was forced. "I just need to stop kicking he hornet's nest." He didn't understand the metaphor but didn't say so. He didn't want her thinking he was an idiot.

She sat on a bean bag chair he didn't recognise as he went to his keyboard. It was dusty, and he honestly wasn't sure when he had last played it. He wiped the dust with his sleeve pulled over his hand and turned it on, pleased to find it still worked.

"You don't have to stay an' listen, I don't fink I'm really any good." 2D said quietly, tapping out a few melodic notes.

"I've heard some of the things you've played. You're quite good, Stuart." He looked at her, she was smiling, though she still looked sad. He relented.

2D played a few notes, slow, spaced… Then faster, into a very grand and elegant flourish of sound, nothing like anything he'd ever play for Gorillaz but something he would often come up with when dreaming of a better life. His eyes were closed and he wasn't on Earth anymore. He could generally hear what he was playing, but he was drifting in and out. They spoke infrequently, Rina telling him it was beautiful, 2D muttering modest acceptance. He stopped only when his hands grew tired. He looked at Rina, almost as if unaware he'd done anything.

"That was really very lovely," Rina told him. She stood and he went to her, putting his arms around her.

"Easy to play beau'iful when… when I got you as inspiration," he said, aware of how horrible and cheesy it sounded. Rina giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, still standing in his embrace. He pulled back a bit, his hand moving to her chin, his fingertips grazing her jaw. Their eyes met, and their lips soon followed. Rina felt 2D's hold on her tighten in shy nervousness. What was to only be a tender mood setting kiss became more passionate, and when 2D pulled her closer, tighter, and their hips met, Rina bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a lustful moan from him. As much as they wanted to carry on, approaching footsteps caused a very sudden stop to their affections.

"I trust I wasn't interrupting anything." Murdoc said, looking mildly irritated with seeing his cousin and 2D alone. "Noodle has requested your presence as there is a film coming on she thinks we would both greatly enjoy." He stood where he was. "I will be escorting you to make sure you don't do anything stupid to my cousin." 2D's expression was suddenly very anxious, and he looked at Rina, waiting for a reprimand to hit Murdoc.

"I think I can take care of myself, Murdoc. I won't let him go anywhere he isn't allowed," she said, ruffling his blue hair. Murdoc grunted, and followed them back to the lower level.

"An' though I didn't see it, I'm sure you were trying to get into her pants weren't you, Faceache?" Murdoc growled, smacking 2D's head with the back of his hand. 2D let out a pained noise, rubbing his head. Rina turned around. Murdoc straightened.

"Don't. Hit him." Her face left no room for argument. Murdoc frowned. "Nothing happened. You said yourself, you weren't there." He looked at his socked feet, feeling her gaze burning him. He did notice 2D's hand graze hers, and their fingers loosely link as the three went down the lift. He stayed silent.

**xXx**

It had gotten darker faster than Rina had realized. Supper was ready, and they watched a gruesome film regarding one Benjamin Barker as they ate.

"The idea and the story is fit, but what's with the bloody singing? Completely ruins it." Murdoc snapped.

"No way. The singing sounds so cheerful, but it betrays the lyrics. See, makes it more macabre," Rina said. Murdoc made a face.

"They're eating people. How much more macabre can you get?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"No. You're just completely missing the point." Rina's eyes stayed glued to the television screen. She was leaning casually against 2D, who seemed comforted by the affection. Likewise, Noodle was rested against Murdoc, though he seemed stiff and unsure of how to handle the situation, contrary to how he had been earlier.

By the time the film was over, Noodle had fallen asleep on him. Murdoc decided that showing his tender side and taking her to bed was safe, as Russel was there to watch 2D. He scooped Noodle up (taking care to use his wrists and backs of his hands instead of his palms, which proved interesting though less difficult than he anticipated), waking her slightly. She looked at him, then buried her face in his chest, her arms around her neck. His heart aching, Murdoc nuzzled his head to hers.

"Can I sleep with you?" she murmured, still feeling concerned for him. His tenderness towards her was only fueling her feelings. "Not dirty, Murdoc, just… to not be alone," she yawned. Murdoc held her closer.

"Of course." He set her on her feet to shimmy his door open without hurting himself. He let Noodle in first, then closed the door and followed her to his bed. She slipped in first, looking at him sweetly. He hesitated nervously before getting in next to her. She cuddled against him, sighing contently as he put an arm around her. Noodle pulled the blankets up more, and was asleep shortly thereafter. Murdoc rested his cheek to her forehead, then kissed her, and let himself follow her into sleep, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

**xXx**

"You've been so sad. I can see it. Wha's wrong?" 2D asked Rina as they sat on her bed. She looked at 2D very seriously, and he felt his heart begin to race. She touched his cheek, and his hand went over hers.

"Stuart. I need to leave for-"

"Why? You don't hafta leave anywhere, wha's missing? What do you need? We can get it, you don't hafta leave!" he argued quickly, panicking. Rina put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Listen." She waited until his breathing had settled before dropping her hand. He still looked almost terrified. "Now that I know how to get here, I should only be gone 3 or 4 days. Murdoc asked me to stay here. I just need to get the rest of my stuff from my flat. I'll be back, as fast as I can."

"I don't trust Murdoc wifout you, what if he.." 2D felt his eyes well up with tears. He pleaded with Rina, his black eyes showing clearly his fear of Murdoc, and of losing her. She took his face in her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs. "He's even hit me wif you 'ere still, in front of you, what will he do…" He hiccuped back a sob, and threw his arms around her. She held him in return, and they sat unmoving for several moments.

"C'mon then, let's get some rest. We won't bother with your room, or that stupid whale tonight. How does that sound?" she said gently to him, her tone consoling.

They slipped under her blankets, tangled and caressing each other. 2D studied her eyes, and brought his lips to hers. He felt her smile, but he began to tremble nervously. Ignoring this, Rina shifted, slipping a bit beneath him. He broke the kiss, gasping a bit.

"Too fast?" Rina asked, caring more for his feelings than her physical wants. He swallowed hard.

"I dunno.." His cheek was against hers, his breath on her ear. He kissed the crook of her neck. "I fink.. I want…" She tilted his head to catch his lips again, pushing her hips up against his.

"It's ok, if you want to stop," she said, trying to make sure he was comfortable.

"Mm, no, want-" he gasped as her hips met his-"Need you…" They moaned together as she thrust up again. He felt a hand on his back, one tangled in his hair. He freed her breast from her shirt, his other hand moving between her legs. In the dark of her room, 2D in the arms of the one person who'd made him feel the safest he'd ever felt, Rina's love dropping it's disguise of concern, they consummated the relationship they could delay no longer.

* * *

Hope I didn't move them too fast. And yes... her leaving WILL be as bad as you think it will. Murdoc's gonna get himself in trouble :o


	8. Break The Ace of Hz

Lot of stuff going on. I'm pretty unsettled and unhappy right now, which led me to type this up all in one quick go. Sadly, I write best when I'm unhappiest.  
Ace of Hz is a new song by Ladytron; I am not affiliated with them, so I own no part of the song.

* * *

When 2D woke, he was slightly disoriented. He lay still, feeling Rina's body against his, her skin warm. He was trying to absorb her while he could. The thought of her leaving nauseated him. He looked at her, gently brushed her hair from her face. This woke her, and she smiled groggily at him. 2D felt his heart break, and he leaned in to kiss her to hide his sad eyes. Rina combed her fingers into his hair, then caressed his face as they nuzzled, the kiss broken so they could catch their breath.

"We need to get up, Stuart," Rina whispered. 2D looked down at his hand, on her waist, her long pale hair tickling his fingers.

"Please... don't leave me 'lone wiv Murdoc again..." 2D strained to get the words out. Rina took him in her arms, he copied her move. He whimpered audibly as she gently wriggled away, standing fully nude before 2D who averted his gaze as she dressed. She leaned over him, holding him to her again.

"Come on, dress yourself. I don't want to leave with you locked away and buried in bed," Rina begged, stroking his hair. With a sigh, he pulled away and stood, swaying. He slowly put his clothes on and, dragging his feet, let Rina lead him to the lift. They were holding hands, their fingers entwined. This, and their shaggy state, did not escape Murdoc.

"Good to see y'all up! Breakfast time! It's our last one together for a few days so let's make it happy," Russel said, shooting a look at Murdoc. He was sitting with Noodle but had taken a very angry scowl at seeing his cousin and 2D in such a way as they exited the lift together. He did fake his way through breakfast, which seemed pleasant, though the undertones of sadness were not ignorable. And Murdoc wasted no time cornering the new couple once Russel had escorted Noodle into the other room, sensing this would happen.

"If this is the only reason you're staying, don't come back,"Murdoc snarled at Rina. He regretted it as soon as it came out. Her expression was enough to pale him. She smacked him. Hard. Murdoc tensed. "I'm sorry." It was meek, humble.

"Yes, you ARE sorry," Rina said hotly, trying not to shout. "You want me out of here? Fine, I'll stay gone, and I'll take Stuart with me. There goes your ego's lifeline, and the only family member you have left." It was harsh, but Murdoc took it.

"Wouldn't mind goin' anyway," 2D mumbled.

"Oh, shut it," Murdoc snapped. "You think you're the only one who's going to miss her?" 2D shrunk back, staying as near to Rina as possible. The scene of 2D's very tall frame hiding behind Rina's very short frame amused Murdoc briefly.

"I'll find a way to bring him with me if you aren't going to let him be while I'm out," Rina said very sternly. "I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid, Murdoc." She stepped towards him and put her hands on his arms. "I'm coming back because I know you don't want to be like this forever. I'm not going to let you dissolve into... this." He looked at her through his hair, his eyes were tired and almost sad. She sighed and hugged him. He returned the hug, the whole scene making 2D feel awkward and very uncomfortable. He shifted his weight anxiously and tugged at his shirt. Murdoc shot him a nasty glare as he walked away, to his room where he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry," 2D mumbled, still squirming nervously. Rina took his hands and started to lead him towards the lift. As they stood in the graffiti covered lift, he held her close, his face buried in her hair. The lift stopped much sooner than they wanted. He stepped out with her, but froze there, looking at the door. She reached up and touched his chin, tilting his head towards her. He held her tightly to him and kissed her, trying very hard not to cry.

"I'm coming back. If Murdoc gives you any trouble, just know he'll have to deal with me when I get back." This made 2D smile despite his anguish, and he hugged Rina one last time. As he held her, she quietly told him that she loved him. He hadn't heard anyone say that in years, and his body shuddered harshly as he forced back a sob. He instead mumbled the sentiment back, and with a final squeeze, let her go. He didn't look at her, just retreated into the lift, his back to her as the doors closed and the lift ascended. 2D scurried from the lift towards Rina's room, stole the pillow off her bed, then fled back to his room. He hurriedly shut the curtains while the whale was out of view, then curled up in the dark, clutching the confiscated pillow. Only now did he allow himself to cry.

**xXx**

Despite being several stories down, 2D's sobs were still heard in the main lounge. Murdoc was already unhappy that Rina was gone, and 2D's blubbering was only fueling his irritation with the singer. He was going to lay into him verbally later on anyway for what he'd done the night before, but if he could stop the crying as well... With his hands freshly dressed, Murdoc took the lift down to 2D's room. The heartbroken man's breath caught in his throat when he heard Murdoc pound on the locked door, and prayed that somehow the pillow he now had over his head would b enough to save him from Murdoc's wrath. Despite being locked, the door opened, and 2D's shaking, frail form stirred no mercy in Murdoc. The pillow was gone and 2D felt something pressing hard against his throat. He gasped, desperate, flailing, he couldn't breathe. Murdoc's face was inches from his own.

"You sorry bleeding twat," he spat in 2D's face. "I don't care what you think you've got goin' on with my cousin, I'm not letting it slide and you'd better get that out of your system before she gets back. It won't happen again, will it?" 2D's lips were turning blue, and Murdoc dropped his arm from his throat, knocking him to the floor in the process. 2D coughed, gasping, writhing on the floor, struggling to take in as much air as he could. Murdoc wasn't quite finished. 2D tried to crawl away, but ended up cornered. He received a kick to his side, another that he was sure at least cracked his hip, the pain cutting his vision.

"Not" - he coughed - "sorry..." Murdoc let out an angry yell and 2D braced himself for the kick he knew was coming. It caught him under the ribs, and the pain, the air rushing from his body, caused him to lapse into unconsciousness. Panting, seething, blind with anger and grief, Murdoc ripped the curtains from 2D's window and left, slamming the door and locking it from the outside, a torture he hadn't used in quite some time. He didn't understand why he felt so betrayed. He did know that he didn't want to lose the only person who cared for him to the one person he cared least about. He wasn't even sure of that anymore. He slipped back into his bed to sleep off the rage.

**xXx**

Murdoc was awakened by someone slipping into his room.

"Where's 2D?" It was Noodle.

"I locked 'im in 'is room after teachin' 'im not to touch Rina." Noodle snorted.

"Let me in so I can care for him," she demanded.

"...No."

"Fine. Russel will just break in the door. You can clean your hands by yourself." Her voice was firm and angry. She left then. Murdoc didn't even lift his head to look at her. Instead, he escaped the trouble he was in by going back to sleep.

* * *

I got a new PC that doesn't have Word on it. Neato. Expect many errors. And Rina will be gone all of next chapter but will return in Ch 10. Yay.


End file.
